Trapped in Water
by LenKagamine01
Summary: What happens to Edward when he reads a legend, and it comes true! This is my first regular (not crossover) Story! No flames please! Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

**Hello! I know, I know. I haven't finishedany of my other fanfics, and now I'm writeing a new one! For this story, I'll try to make the chapters longer then the ones I have written other then maybe one of the chapters from one of my other stories! Btw, Alphonse has his body back, but Edward still has his automail arm and leg. Enjoy! =D**

* * *

 _ **Edward's POV**_

Edward sighed as he looked over the side of the medeum sized bout. There was a huge lake right beside the border to Artemis, and Furor King Bradley wanted the military to check an area of the shore, so he sent 4 people, which were Edward, Alphonse, Mustang, and Hawkeye.

"Brother!" A voice called, snapping Edward out of his thoughts.

"What is it Al?" Edward asked.

"The colonel told me that we are 1 km to the shore!" Alphonse said excitedly.

"Great! After this silly mission is done, you and I can continue researching." Edward said.

"But it's still nice to relax, isn't it?" Alphonse sighed.

"I guess. But all we get to do is sit around while the Colonel Basterd and the Lieutenant do everything!" Now it was Edward's turn to sigh.

Then, Colonel Mustang walked over.

"Good. Your both on. That means we can sleep, and then head home." Mustang said before walking away.

After the Colonel left, Edward went to where the Colonel kept his stuff, and started looking though it.

"Brother, I don't think you should be looking through the Colonel's stuff without his permission." Alphonse warned.

Even though Edward knew that he would be dead if the colonel found out that he was rummaging through the his stuff, Edward ignored Alphonse's warning and continued looking. Soon, Edward found something that confused him. It was a book that was titled 'Myths and Legends'. _'Why would the Colonel have something like this?'_ Edward thought. Then, he decided to take a peek at what was inside. He flipped to a random page, and then mentioned Alphonse to come closer. When Alphonse was with Ed, Edward started reading the words on the random page.

* * *

 _ **Legend of Curse Lake**_

 _ **Legend has it that a young women's true love drowned in an underground mine.**_

 _ **The women was so distraught, that died of hart break on the shores of a lake looking for him.**_

 _ **And to this day, her agonized soul roams the entrance of the mine, waiting for people to push in.**_

 _ **If you get pushed in, you shall be fused with a rare and unknown element.**_

 _ **People who find their way out of the mine, are usually considerd dead by the**_ _ **time they find their way home.**_

* * *

"Huh. That's a wired legend. Isn't it Brother?" Alphonse asked when Edward had finished reading the legend.

"I think it's just nonsense. There is no way that could be true. There is no equivalent exchange." Edward explained.

"I guess. At least the Colonel won't walk in here this minute."

As if Alphonse's words were a queue, Colonel Mustang walked right in the room.

~~Time skip to morning~~

Edward looked over the side of the bout at the dark scene. The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet. He just stared at the scene until Edward heard the Colonel call him.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes!" The colonel called.

"Fine!" Edward didn't even look at the colonel. After about 8 minutes. Edward decided to head over to the back of the bout. Just when he was about to stop, he triped over something, and fell off the bout, and into the water. Edward called for help, but no one answered. He tried to swim up to the bout, but it started to move away from him. He tried to swim faster, but the current and his automail slowed him down. Black dots started to cover his vision. But soon, Edward had no choice but to close his eyes, and let himself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Mwahahahaha! I Have put up the prologue for this chapter! Please review! I really want to know what you think! Give me ideas! Just don't give me flames please.**


	2. Chappie 1

**Hello! I have a contest that I am going to do until June 2 that I will tell you about at the end of this chapter! =D Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward felt rushing water all around him. He opened his eyes to realize that he was floating on the top of the lake. A lake, in a cave. Out of shock, Edward shot up, so that he was sitting up in the water, and not almost drowning. Pain throbbed in his chest, as if someone forced something in there. The water felt completely normal on his skin as he swan around, looking for the exit. The water felt as if he had lived in water for his entire life. After about 10 minutes of swimming around, looking though the exit, he saw light. It was an easy way up, so he could just climb his way out of the underground lake, and into the fresh air.

When Edward got to the light, he saw it. Freedom from the cave. He walked his way out of the cave, when something hit him. _'Hold on.'_ Edward thought. ' _Doesn't this cave look a lot like a old mine?'_ Edward panicked as he remembered the lines from the legend.

'Legend has it that a young women's true love drowned in an underground mine'

Edward shook the thought out of his head as he exited the cave. As he walked along the shore, Edward was strangely tempted to swim along the shore instead of walking. _'Why am I even walking along this close to the shore anyway?'_ Edward thought as he started to move away from the shore. Then, he remembered another line from the legend.

'The women was so distraught, that died of hart break on the shores of a lake looking for him.'

Edward shook the thought out of his head as he continued walking. When he heard foot steps, Edward stopped in his tracks and turned around. Edward saw a young women at he entrance of the cave. Then he remembered another line.

'And to this day, her agonized soul roams the entrance of the mine, waiting for people to push in.'

Freaked out now, Edward ran away from the entrance, along the shore. When Edward caught a glimpse at the sky, he stopped. It was sunset, which meant that it would be pretty dangerous to continue on. Edward then layed down and drifted off to sleep.

~~To the middle of the night.~~

Edward woke to growling. He opened his eyes to see a small pack of hungry wolfs that were ready to attack him. Edward then quickly stood up and clapped his hands, ready to use alchemy. As if nature knew what was happening, and took his clap as a queue, water shot from behind him and hit all of the wolfs, making them yelp and run off, leaving a shocked Edward behind. Edward sighed and looked around, making sure that nothing else was going to attack him. Then he decided to continue in the dark. He walked for a couple of hours until he felt another texture under his feet, that was not dirt, and roots. The sun was starting to come up now. Once it got bright enough, Edward realised with relive what it was. He was kind of standing in the middle of the road. Realizing this, Edward finished crossing and headed toward Central.

When Edward got to Central (Which took about 2 days), people gave him weird looks, some started whispering, and others gave him relived looks. When Edward got to Central Command, he went strait to the Colonel's office so he could tell Mustang that he was fine before the military went on this long search for him. When Edward got to the Colonels office, he heard Alphonse crying.

"I can't believe the Furor actually had the nerve to say that brother was dead now. It's too early!" Alphonse sobbed.

"Com down Alphonse. I think the Furor might let us go on more search." The Colonel said comely.

That's when Edward had it. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

When Edward entered, everyone in the room had shocked looks on their faces. Suddenly, Edward was trampled.

"Brother!" Alphonse rammed into Edward, startling him.

But then, he remembered something that put everything together.

'People who find their way out of the mine, are usually considered dead by the time they find their way home.'

Suddenly everything made sense.

'Legend has it that a young women's true love drowned in an **underground mine'**

'The women was so distraught, that died of hart break **on the shores of a lake** looking for him.

'And to this day, **her agonized soul roams the entrance of the mine** , **waiting for people to push in.**

 **'People who find their way out of the mine** , are **usually considered dead by the time they find their way home.**

But then all of the clues, everything could only come up to one result.

 **'If you get pushed in, you shall be fused with a rare and unknown element.**

Edward stared at his hands in shock. The legend that he had read on the bout, was real.

"Sorry. I kind of have to go now. Bye!" Edward quickly said and raced out of the room.

* * *

 **Hi! The contest is that, in your reviews, either put (=D) or (D=) for me to either add characters into the author's notes to add humor! ㈴2 (=D) means yes. (D=) means no. Review! If I which ever one I get the more of on June 2, shall determin if I do this or not! Don't forget to tell me what you like in the story! ㈴2**


	3. Chappie 2

**Hello! I really hope more people will review! I would like to thank Liturature Work and Inisha for reviewing!**

* * *

Edward raced out of the Colonel's office. He had never been so scared in his life. As Edward opened the doors to the outdoors, he heard someone calling him.

"Brother!" It was Alphonse.

Edward panicked. He couldn't let Alphonse see him like this. If Alphonse found out, then the Colonel would probably also find out as well. Edward ran out of Central, and into the closest forest.

~~ In the evening ~~

Edward sighed as he sat down on a log. He couldn't stop thinking about Alphonse. He never want to leave his younger brother behind in the first place, but he felt like he didn't have much of a choice. He kept on thinking until something caught his eye.

It was a pond. Not a big pond, but big enough for Edward to explore his new power. He was still a little freaked out from his very recent, and new discovery, but he thought that it would be best if he learned more about it now before he went back to Central. When Edward walked up to the pond, he heard growling coming from behind him.

Edward turned around to see a small pack a hungry wolfs aproching him. He was about to defend him self with alchemy, when, once again, water came from the water source and scared the wolfs away.

Edward considered going back to Centeral, but he decided not to. Water around seemed to react whenever he was in danger, and he didn't want to know what would happen if the humunculi found out that water would respond to him, and save his life.

Then Edward started walking toward the water. He then tripped over something and fell. He could feel the water impact on his hands, but, afterwards, he didn't feel the water on his hands anymore.

Edward opened his eyes. His eyes went wide with shock. Ge couldn't see his hands in the water. But, when he took his hands out of the water, they were normal again. Then, he passed out.

~~In the morning~~

Edward opened his eyes to a white ceiling. He then panicked. Why was he indoors? One minute he was outside, and then now, he was in a building. Then someone entered the room.

It was Colonel Mustang.

"Fullmetal." The Colonel said sternly. "Why did you run off like that? Did you know that you scared Alphonse half to death?" Edward opened his mouth to respond, but the Colonel continued. "You were supposed to be getting a mission yesterday!"

Then, Alphonse came in the room.

"Brother! Why did you run off like that?" Alphonse cried.

"Al..."

Mustang left the room.

"Brother, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Alphonse continued.

"You'll never understand Al…" Edward responded quietly.

"Try me."

"Fine! You win!" After Edward epxained how the legend that they had read was real, and everything else that had happened, Alphonse burst out laughing.

"Brother!" Alphonse chuckled. "You said that that legend was complete nonsense! And now your telling me that it's real? Come on!"

Edward sighed. It was no use. Silence filled the room until Alphonse spoke.

"Oh yah! Brother! Winery called and said that you need a check up! She also said that its about time that we head back to Risembol to see her and Granny Panoko." Alphonse explained to Ed.

"Ok. Let's to tomorrow."

~~In Resembol~~

Edward sighed in relief when he got to Risembol. He liked it whe he was at home.

When the brothers got to Winery's, she greeted them both with a smile and invited them in. But, unfortunately for Edward, she had realized the same thing as Alphonse had.

"Ed." Winery said with a worried tone in her voice. "What's wrong?"

* * *

 **Mwahahaha! I have left it on a cliff hanger! Please review! =D**


	4. Author's note -

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated on this story for a while. I've kind of moved away from fanfiction, and started using wattpad. I was reading this story, and I realized how much I've improved on my writing. I was laughing my head off at my own story! I honestly found it really funny! I'm planning on reading my other ones, and I'm probably gonna laugh at those as well. If you want to read my Wattpad stories, then my user name is Len_Kagamine_01. I'll let you know if I ever change it. Anyway, I just posted this to say that I'm probably not gonna update this anytime soon. Sorry about the long authors note.**

 **Hey! I have an idea! Maybe you guys could give me some ideas as to what could happen in the story! I might be able to update with your guys help with ideas! Just a thought.**

 **Bai!**


End file.
